Phoebe and Nora's Horny Love
by Kickstore
Summary: When Nora starts to have feelings for Phoebe she is trying to find a way to ignore them. But you can't stop true love or in this case horny love.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an idea that came to my head and I decided to write it. Why not?**

Nora can't bare it. She comes out gay when she was younger and start to like girls more than men. In fact, every time she's been around with her sister Phoebe her body feels more weird.

One day, when Nora's school is over Phoebe has to pick up Nora with her car. Nora gets in as Phoebe drives. Nora tries to avoid eye contact with her because she feels like her emotions are toying her.

"So how was school?", Phoebe asks.

"It was okay."

"Did you meet any girls?"

"Uhh-"

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

"Maybe?"

"What's her name?"

Nora does not know how to respond. She thinks she likes Phoebe but was not sure yet. She looks at her face seeing how beautiful it is. Phoebe parks the car in the front of their house.

Phoebe says, "Nora, you can tell me anything."

"It's you!"

"What?"

"You're just so kind, nice, patient to me and really pretty and I know it's weird but-"

Nora stops talking as Phoebe closes the gap between their lips. Their lips finally touched. Nora starts to sweat as Phoebe starts kissing Nora while spitting. Phoebe inserts her tongue into Nora's mouths as she licks her tongue.

Phoebe then break the kiss and says, "I love you too."

They both go insides Phoebe's room as Phoebe place Nora to her bed as she grabs a bottle of water and sits up on Nora. She drinks the bottle as she sits the water all over Nora's face. They then start making out, have sex or whatever cause I don't want to get full detail.

After the sex, they both stared as they lay in Phoebe's bed.

"Does that mean we're girlfriends?", Nora asks.

"Of course"

Phoebe turns off the lights.

"Night Nora.", she says,"I love you."

They kiss on the mouth again then their horny selves go back to sex.

 **Let me know if you actually want me to continue this, to make it a multi chapter story. If not then I won't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good news! Since I have so many supporters for this weird story, I'm making more chapters for it! And I'm sorry but there will be no threesomes, let's begin.**

* * *

Max is saw the whole thing in his computer.

Max: So not only Nora is gay, but she is gay for Phoebe?

Dr. Colosso: This is not what I expected.

Max: I know, right?

Dr. Colosso: No I mean, that uhhh

Max: Colosso, what is it?

Dr. Colosso: Ever heard of fan fictions?

Max: Yes. Dr. Colosso: Ever since your family secret came out, they have been writing ship fanfics about you guys and I never seen a PhoebexNora.

Max: Show me.

Fanfic site:"Phoebe: Ohhhh Maxxx!

Nora:Ohhh Billly!"

Max: Ok, I seen enough!

Dr. Colosso: So, what do you propose to do about the incest?

Max: Since I'm good, I realize that gay incest is wrong, so I'm going to spy on them more. Their relationship is just temporary and then they will go back to their boring selves.

 _The Next Day,_

Nora is in her room wearing Pjs. She still can't believe she is dating her crush who is her sister. But she does not care about that, what matters is that they both love each other. Phoebe walks in her room and closes the door.

Phoebe: Hey babe.

Nora: Hey. She sit next to Nora.

Phoebe: Ready for our sleepover?

Nora: Of course.

Phoebe: Great.

Phoebe and Nora snuggles in her bed. Phoebe and Nora face each other. Phoebe opens her mouth as she licks Nora's.

They both open their mouths as they french kiss. Nora breaks the kiss. She grabs Phoebe's head.

Nora: Open your mouth.

Phoebe did as she was told. Nora opens her tongue as her saliva drips into her mouth. Nora inserts her tongue back as she burps into Phoebe's mouth.

Phoebe is turned on. She lets her butt touch Nora's face as she farted. The order smells terrible but it was pleasing for Nora. Nora did the same to Phoebe. They then move to horny sex.

Max is watching from his computer.

Max: I guess I was wrong, time for plan B.

* * *

 **That's basically it. No I don't want to put the sex in detailed thank you very much! I'll try to make time for chapter 3, but let me tell you something.**

 **I wrote the story just cause there was never a PhoebeXNora fanfic before so I said, "Why not?". I'm not one of the authors who only writes about sex. I have other stories that are about the actual story rather then the sex.**

 **But don't worry, this story is still going to have sex, I'm just saying is that I'm making more room for my other stories, so it might take a while.**

 **I'm not saying writing fanfics only about sex is a bad thing, I'm just saying that's not really of what I do.**

 **I hope you guys can understand the delay!**


End file.
